


Vociferous Ambassadors

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aliens, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Original Female Character (s) - Freeform, Original Male Character (s) - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Welcome Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad begin their work as galactic health psychologists...and ambassadors.Definition of vociferous: noisy or clamorous.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson, Original Character(s) & Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 2
Collections: Operation Friend





	Vociferous Ambassadors

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Operation Heartfelt!
> 
> Picking up right after Operation Domiciliate (go read that series before you read this one, because some parts of this series will make more sense if you do), this will be a fluffy series that involves Nigel and Chad forming platonic relationships with several galactic operatives.
> 
> This series will take place in an alternate universe where the Galactic Kids Next Door are good. Another thing different from the canon universe is that Nigel and Chad are health psychologists/ambassadors. Again, read through Operation Domiciliate before you read this series so you understand why.
> 
> Also, for each of the stories in this series, I will be giving the readers an idea/prompt for an alternate universe.  
> The first Alternate Universe idea is this:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/TheYearWithoutASantaClaus

_[Scene: Cryopia. About thirty ice alien children are happily skating and playing on a frozen pond. However, they quickly stop what they’re doing when they hear Infinity’s voice]_

**Infinity:** Good morning, everyone.

 **Operatives** **:** Good morning, Numbuh Infinity!

 **Infinity:** [clearing his throat] I have an important announcement to share with you all. You see, me and my sister have recruited two new operatives, and these operatives will be your health psychologists from now on. Well, I mean, they’re still _interns_ , but the point is that they’re your colleagues now. Any questions?

_[A male white rabbit/rat alien, Numbuh 2007, speaks up]_

**Numbuh 2007:** Excuse me, sir? Can you tell us what these new psychologists will be like?

_[A female dark blue penguin, Numbuh 2008, speaks next]_

**Numbuh 2008:** Are they nice? We, uh, don’t want to see any more snakes and chickens...[shuddering]... _please_ , no more snakes and chickens...!

 **Infinity:** I _promise_ you that these psychologists will be far, _far_ nicer than those... _other_ two psychologists. In fact, these two new psychologists managed to officially defeat--

_[Infinity is interrupted by very loud cheering and whistling. The cheering goes on for about thirty seconds before Infinity loudly clears his throat, which makes the operatives calm down]_

**Infinity:** Everyone, I know you are all _very_ happy to hear such good news, but if you keep cheering like that, you’ll end up losing your voices. You want to make sure that you can talk to your new companions, right?

_[Everyone nods and murmurs]_

**Infinity:** Good. Now, allow me to introduce you to...[gesturing out to a small patch of trees]...Nigel Uno and Chad Dickson!

_[After a few seconds, Nigel and Chad walk out of the small patch of trees...however, the two humans are bickering with each other for the billionth time]_

**Chad:** Look, kid, frozen yogurt is _far_ better than soft serve ice cream!

 **Nigel:** What are you talking about?! Frozen yogurt is, well, frozen _yogurt_!

 **Chad:** Frozen yogurt tastes the same as soft serve ice cream, you idiot!

 **Nigel:** Why you--!

_[Infinity loudly clears his throat, which makes the humans instantly stop their bickering]_

**Nigel/Chad:** [saluting] Sir! What are your orders, sir?!

 **Infinity:** At ease, you two. [Nigel and Chad stop saluting] Now then, I would like you two to start your first assignment. [gesturing out to the gaping aliens on the pond] Introduce yourselves to everyone here, and talk about your life on Earth.

 **Chad:** Sir? We’re not exactly complaining, but...are we health psychologists or are we ambassadors?

 **Infinity:** [rubbing his hands together] Well, if you want to start helping galactic operatives with their health, then the best way to do so is to get them to trust you, right? Communication helps build trust, and more trust means stronger health, which will in turn lead to intergalactic peace, right?

 **Nigel:** [nodding] You have a point. [looking out at the operatives] So...um...does anyone want to start talking to us...?

_[After a few seconds, Numbuh 2007 slowly walks up to Nigel and hesitantly reaches his paw out to the human]_

**Numbuh 2007:** Hey, is it alright if I touch your head..?

 **Nigel:**...Sure.

_[Numbuh 2007 gulps and starts to gently stroke Nigel’s bald scalp. The rabbit/rat alien seems to calm down a bit when he sees that Nigel isn’t poisoning him on contact]_

**Numbuh 2007:** Wow, your human head is so...smooth...

 **Nigel:** [bashfully] Oh, you think so? Thank you...

_[Infinity smiles as he sees that a few more aliens are walking up to Nigel and talking with him. Nigel looks embarrassed yet happy at the attention]_

**Infinity:** [wiping away a stray tear] Isn’t this wonderful, Chad?

 **Chad:** [crossing his arms] Yeah, super.

 **Infinity:** [worried] Is... everything alright?

 **Chad:** [through gritted teeth] Yes. You don’t have to worry about me, sir.

 **Infinity:** [strictly] Chad...

 **Chad:** [sighs] Alright, alright. Look, it’s just that...Nigel’s my _friend_ , and--

 **Infinity:** Chad...? Are you...jealous of Nigel’s new companions?

 **Chad:** [rolling his eyes] No. Why would I be?

 **Infinity:** [playfully] Ah, I understand what is going on. You have spent so much time around Nigel that you are not sure what to do when he spends time around different people. Is that right?

 **Chad:**...You could say that. [bowing his head] Why can’t I just be happy for him...? Nigel has a lot of new friends now, but...I just can’t help but feel jealous. [sitting on the snow] He’s a lot better at making friends than I am...

_[At that moment, Chad feels someone cuddling up to him. The teen raises his head and sees that this someone is Numbuh 2008]_

**Chad:** Um, hi?

_[A male light blue moth alien, Numbuh 2009, cuddles up to Chad, too]_

**Chad:** Hello?

 **Numbuh 2009** : Um, good morning. [cuddling up closer to Chad] Um, are you humans always this... _soft?_

 **Chad:** [blushing] You could...say that...

 **Numbuh 2008:** [cuddling up closer to Chad] Wow, humans are so cute and cuddly...[sighing happily]...it’s like I’m hugging a plushie or a pillow...

_[Chad turns even redder and bows his head again. The teen sheds a few tears of joy, but quickly wipes his tears away before anyone can notice. About twenty seconds later, Chad hears a bit of a commotion, and looks up to see that Nigel is skating around the pond by himself; Nigel’s alien friends are all happily watching the human skate around]_

**Nigel:** [singing] I’m Mister Numbuh One, I’m Mister Sun! I’m Mister Heat Blister, I’m Mister One Hundred And One! They call me Nigel Uno, whatever I touch...[he goes over to Chad and pinches the teen’s cheeks]...starts to _melt in my touch_! I’m too much~

_[The operatives cheer and laugh at Nigel’s performance. Chad lets out a small squeak and covers his face with his hands]_

**Numbuh** **2008:** [to Chad] Um, do humans control fire or something...? Is that why the other human started singing about fire and stuff...?

 **Chad:** [embarrassed (?)] Don’t listen to that _hothead_! He’s just singing something from an Earth film!

 **Numbuh 2009:** [intrigued] Is there more to this Earth song?

 **Chad:** [uncovering his face to reveal a smirk] Why, yes. Yes, there is!

 **Nigel** : [jabbing his finger into Chad’s nose] Okay, then! Don’t give us the _cold shoulder_ , teenager! Go on ahead and sing so you can _cool off_!

 **Chad:** Maybe I will, _sunshine_! [singing] I’m Mister Teen Heartthrob, I’m Mister Snow! I’m Mister Icicle, I’m Mister Ten Below! They call me Chad Dickson, whatever I touch...[he pulls Nigel into his arms and gives the younger boy a squeeze]...starts to _freeze in my touch_! I’m too much~

 **Nigel:** [with a squeaky voice] _We’re too much_...

 **Chad:** [gently patting Nigel’s back] Too much!

_[The operatives cheer and applaud at Chad’s performance. Chad slowly smiles as he looks around at all the happy expressions (including Infinity, who is nodding at Chad as if to say “Excellent work”). Chad buries his face into Nigel’s shirt and starts crying a few tears of joy. Chad then feels Nigel gently stroking his back, which makes Chad cry more]_

**Chad:** (Thank you...)

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Clement J642 has snowy nights.  
> Chuggaaconroy has the Xenoblade series.  
> SKArmedageddon has the Banjo Kazooie series.  
> Lucahjin has horses.  
> SlimKirby has golf.  
> MrMuckluckable has The Simpsons Hit and Run.  
> And I have friendly/curious aliens. There's something really wholesome about humans teaching aliens about human life.
> 
> -Details about Numbuhs 2007:  
> \-->His appearance is based on the Marill family.  
> \-->Personality wise, he is based on Gus Griswald (Disney's Recess), Leon Kuwata (Dangan Ronpa 1), and Shuichi Saihara (New Dangan Ronpa V3). He's kind of timid at first, but when he warms up to others, he can get quite energetic.
> 
> -Details about Numbuh 2008:  
> \-->Her appearance is based on the Piplup family.  
> \-->Personality wise, she is based on a mixture of Mikan Tsumiki (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) and Kif Kroker (Futurama). In other words: a shy and passive girl who can be surprisingly spiny when she's in a bad mood.
> 
> -Details about Numbuh 2009:  
> \-->His appearance is based on the Frosmoth family.  
> \-->Personality wise, he is based on a mixture of Chihiro Fujisaki (Danganronpa 1), Skeeter Valentine and Doug Funnie (both from the Nick/Disney series Doug). To sum him up: he's timid and a bit absent minded.


End file.
